<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doppelganger by crazyyhera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470755">Doppelganger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/pseuds/crazyyhera'>crazyyhera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls, Maude (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Canada, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Doppelganger, F/F, Friendship, Idaho, Miami, Museums, Washington D.C.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/pseuds/crazyyhera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getaway Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dorothy! DOROTHY! HONEY! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? What is it?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look!</em>
</p><p>Blanche just got home from work and handed Dorothy something, stole a kiss and goes straight to her room. Confused, Dorothy looked at the paper and saw 2 plane tickets to Washington for the coming weekend. She followed her southern belle into her room.</p><p><em>*barged in Blanche's room*</em> <em>Blanche, what is this? Why are we going to Washington for the weekend?! </em></p><p><em>Hey! I am changing!</em> She blurted<em>.</em></p><p>Dorothy took a glance at her and back to the ticket. <em>I already know how you looked like naked, besides I've seen worst. </em></p><p><em>Silly me, of course you've seen yourself naked...</em> Dorothy just rolled her eyes on Blanche.</p><p>
  <em>Hey! I felt that eyeroll! I am just kidding! I got that from work, Mr. Allen was invited to attend the re-opening of the National Gallery of Art in Washington. It's been under construction for some time and now they are opening it to the public. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And this concerns me how?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You see Mr. Allen can't be there so he's sending me in his behalf. And I can bring someone with me... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about Ma? And Rose? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well we could tag them along with us and buy 2 additional tickets. </em>
</p><p><em>Yes we could do that... </em> <em>OR</em> <em> not mention it to them, not until we are </em> <em>at</em> <em> the airport. </em></p><p><em>Oh Dorothy! That’s not so nice. I love it! </em>She stole another kiss and head out.</p><p>
  <em>Hey you are getting good at stealing kisses! </em>
</p><p>She gave her a coy smile and a shrug. <em>What were you doing at the kitchen? </em></p><p><em>Well I came home early so I decided to spy on our neighbors through our kitchen window...</em>Blanche gave her the look<em>. </em><em>I am preparing a salad until you got home and yell as if you are being chased by a murderer. </em></p><p><em>Oh, </em><em>I'm sorry honey! I am just excited and starving! I can just eat whatever this </em><em>is... that </em><em>you prepared... </em>Looking at the salad thouroghly and ate some.<em> Not bad. </em></p><p><em>Hey! That’s mine! </em> <em>And what do you mean not bad?!</em></p><p><em>Oh </em> <em>honey! Don’t be so selfish! I am famished, So please share with me... </em> <em>share with me Dorothy... Share with me... </em></p><p>
  <em>Stop that Blanche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*knocks* Can we come in? </em>
</p><p><em>Rose? Honey come in! </em>Blanche shouted.</p><p>
  <em>Are you two dressed? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>MA!</em>
</p><p>Sophia and Rose entered the kitchen</p><p>
  <em>We're just being careful you know. I am not used to this, I don't know if I am ready to see you making- </em>
</p><p><em>SOPHIA!!</em> Blanche blurted out.</p><p>
  <em>Ma, why are you with Rose? </em>
</p><p><em>Oh Dorothy it's not like that, there's nothing between me and your mother.</em> Rose responded.</p><p>Sophia glared at Rose and added. <em>We're at the hospital, I volunteered today and unfortunately this idiot did too. So don't ask how's my day. TIRING!</em><em> And I am starv</em><em>ing, </em><em>What’s for dinner?</em></p><p><em>This mediocre salad, your daughter prepared... </em>gesturing to the bowl.</p><p><em>Oh I’ll order pizza!</em> Rose rushed to the telephone.</p><p>
  <em>Peperoni Rose! And tell them to rush!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma! Well pizza sounds good, wait you hate store bought pizza... *turned to Blanche* and what do you mean mediocre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am starving Pussycat! I just spent the day with Rose, and if you asked me I’d rather eat a store bought pizza than whatever you called that... </em>
</p><p>Blanche smiled and continues to eat.</p><p>
  <em>I think she meant that it’s not so good Dorothy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up Rose!</em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>*knocks* Ma</em> <em>?</em></p><p>
  <em>Come in!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma, I have something to tell you. You see-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and Blanche are going away for the weekend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Wait, how did you know?!</em>
</p><p><em>I saw the tickets on your nightstand when I went to your room, searching for your pur...</em> Dorothy glared at her mom. <em>What’s with the look? I lied, you lied! We are quits. Good night pussycat!</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh Ma! You are not upset, aren’t you?</em>
</p><p><em>I am not. Besides what to see in Washington? You two just enjoy, the idiot signed us up again as a volunteer at the community hospital anyway. So I’ll be busy for the weekend, Oh God just thinking of it makes me tired already.</em> Both of them laugh.</p><p><em>I will </em> <em>buy</em> <em> you some souvenir Ma! Good night!</em></p><p>
  <em>Good night pussycat! Enjoy your honeymoon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MA!</em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dorothy woke up early, she went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for everyone. Rose entered the room.</p><p>
  <em>Morning Dorothy! You are up pretty early today, excited for the honeymoon with Blanche?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes... I mean No! Stop calling it a honeymoon. We are not even married yet. Oh you are giving me a headache this early morning Rose. *handed some coffee to Rose and joined her at the table*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don’t you pop the question Dorothy?</em>
</p><p>Dorothy was quite surprised, she spat out some coffee.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Dorothy, are you okay?</em>
</p><p>She didn’t answer Rose, she just gestured okay and left the kitchen and headed out to her room. On her way she saw Blanche coming out. She was a bit surprised.</p><p><em>Oh honey what happened? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost... Or a gorgeous woman standing in front of you.</em> Dorothy laughed, her hand cupped Blanche’s face.</p><p>
  <em>I spilled some coffee, I better get changed and soak this so that it wont stain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you gonna take a shower?</em>
</p><p><em>No</em> <em> and</em> <em> I know what you are thinking Blanche, and the answer is “NO” too.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ohhh alright! Old lady! </em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Morning Rose!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Hi Blanche!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rose what happened to Dorothy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She spilled some coffee, because... *looked at Blanche* I guess I said something-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid? Well that’s not new.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No Blanche! Its not stupid, Do you want to know what is it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Dorothy spits coffee at you because of that, please spare me the details.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you say so.</em>
</p><p>She joined Rose at the table when Sophia came in through the back door.</p><p>
  <em>Sophia where have you been?</em>
</p><p><em>I just went out for a walk Rose, I wanted you to come with me but I remember we don’t </em> <em>have </em> <em>a leash.</em></p><p><em>I have one</em>. Blanche replied as Sophia and confused Rose turned to her.</p><p>
  <em>That reminds me, w</em>
  <em>here is Dorothy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s at her room Sophia. Dorothy spilled some-</em>
</p><p><em>Yeah yeah! Rose, get ready we need to go at the hospital today. You signed us up as a volunteer remember?</em> Sophia said as she headed out of the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes. I almost forgot! Well, enjoy the honeymoon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ROSE! It’s not a honeymoon!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right?! You guys need to be married first. See! I am not stupid.</em>
</p><p>Blanche was so confused about what Rose said, it stuck to her like a cooked pasta on a wall. She kept thinking about this marriage thing that she didn’t notice the time nor Dorothy who just walked in. She stood beside her for few minutes.</p><p>
  <em>Blanche? Honey? Sweetheart? Water lily?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wha-what? Oh! *surprised* YOU startled me Dorothy!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Water lily, What are you thinking?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing, it’s... Water Lily?</em>
</p><p><em>You said that’s your nickname? Anyway, let’s get ready</em> <em> my</em> <em> Water Lily. We have a plane to catch.</em></p><p>Blanche just smiled at Dorothy and both prepared for the trip.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They arrived safely at their destination. It was a great flight but not for Blanche, specially her wrist and neck. Dorothy was still afraid of flying so she spent the entire time holding Blanche tightly.</p><p>
  <em>You did fine honey! We arrived safe and sound…and bruised… You really love my neck and wrist, aren’t you? You know your favorite parts. *smirking at Dorothy*</em>
</p><p><em>Yes Blanche. My favorite parts, I can’t get enough of your neck and wrist. </em>Dorothy whispered.<em> I want to strangle you by the neck and break your wrist… I hated the flight!!!</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh you are such a baby! Come on now let’s go to our hotel. Oh! I would like to have a little stroll around the city. Let’s pay Abe Lincoln a visit, shall we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, and the Library of Congress! I really want to see it!</em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Red River, Idaho</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Arthur!! Ever since Walter came here, I could hardly see you. All you do is spent time with him. I have it up to here now! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vivian, cupcake! You see Walter and Maude had a little fight. He’s just here to take his mind off things. I am almost certain that he’ll go back to Washington soon. So trust me on this okay? Let’s go Walter! Hurry up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you going?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Canada, we are going on a fishing trip.</em>
</p><p><em>Let’s go Arthur, I miss this! </em>Walter responded holding all the fishing equipment and things they needed. <em>Oh Hi Vivian!</em></p><p>Vivian was just stunned. Her husband didn’t even tell her about the trip.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet meat, we’ll be staying there for 2 weeks okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wh- what? What about your work? The clinic?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No worries, I already called someone to look after my clinic, beside I have my two interns there. They can handle it until Dr. Anderson arrive. We must go, goodbye Vivian!</em>
</p><p>Arthur kissed Vivian goodbye and headed out with Walter. She can’t believe what just happened. After a few minutes she decided to call her best friend in Washington DC, but no response. She tried calling her office number but the secretary said that the congresswoman was busy, so she just left a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Washington DC</strong>
</p><p>Maude was so exhausted, the day just barely started. A lot of meetings, one after another, papers to review and sign, presentations to prepare. Congresswoman Irene McIlhaney was right it’s tough to be a congresswoman.</p><p><em>But you are tougher tiger! </em>Maude whispered to herself<em>. This too shall pass. *letting out a huge sigh* I wonder how Walter is doing?</em></p><p><em>Congresswoman Findlay?! Are you done? </em>Her secretary, Maggie said as she knocked at the rest room door.<em> You need to finish your presentation later today and there’s a pile of documents that needed your sign. </em></p><p>
  <em>I know I know!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, someone called from Idaho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idaho? Is it Walter?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not. She didn’t tell her name but I am certain she’s a woman. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What did she say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just tell you that she called and she’s your best friend. Before I could ask her name again she hung up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s Vivian. I wonder why she called.</em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I am beat Blanche! I’ve already took a hundred of photos of you. Aren’t you tired?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me? No! Oh I forgot I am with an old lady, I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Excuse me?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*nervous laugh* Let’s go to that library you wanted to visit!</em>
</p><p>Blanche hold Dorothy’s hand and dragged her. Dorothy just smiled and followed her southern belle. They spent the whole afternoon touring around the city and at the Library of Congress, which Dorothy really enjoyed and made Blanche extremely bored. They stopped by a coffee shop ordered some cheesecakes and enjoyed each others company.</p><p>
  <em>You know this is fun Dorothy. *sipping her coffee* Stop taking photos of me like that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? As you just said, I am just having fun. *teasing Blanche as she took some of the cheesecake* This cheesecake is good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But seriously honey, I meant this, spending time with you. Just with you. Only you…</em>
</p><p><em>No Ma, no Rose… and heck! No Stan. </em>Both of them laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Not that I am unhappy with Rose or Sophia around, I love those two. It’s just different when we’re alone together. *looking at Dorothy and giving her a smile*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop being sentimental. It’s not like you honey! It’s too cheesy for Blanche Devereaux. *trying to hide the redness on her cheeks*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not being cheesy! I’m being honest here. Can’t you just appreciate it?</em>
</p><p>Dorothy smiled and reached for Blanche’s hand. She held and gave it a little squeeze.</p><p>
  <em>I do appreciate it. I love you Blanche.</em>
</p><p><em>And I love you too Dorothy… </em>She replied as she put a little whipped cream from the cheesecake onto Dorothy’s cheek.</p><p><em>Hey!!! </em> <em>You know I used to love whipped cream before I moved in with you girls.</em></p><p>
  <em>You don’t love em now?</em>
</p><p><em>Living with you made me hate whipped cream</em><em>, mainly because you used it or put it somewhere else aside from desert or where it is supposed to be used</em> <em>.</em></p><p>Blanche couldn’t contain it, she burst into laughter.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Dorothy! Is that why you always refused to use the whipped cream I kept from my room?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. It’s disgusting!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disgusting?! Then why did you let me used it the last time we-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shhh! Blanche we’re in public. Besides, You used it with me and not to any other men, and you said that it’s a brand new can… Wait it’s new right?</em>
</p><p>Blanche didn’t answer.</p><p><em>No way… </em>Dorothy’s eyes widen out of shock and disgust.</p><p>
  <em>Oh the look on your face! Of course, its brand new! It’s special occasion anyway…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No honestly, I just ran out…</em>
</p><p>Dorothy retaliated and put some whipped cream on Blanche’s cheek. They didn’t mind the people around them and just had a good time.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Viv's POV</em>
</p><p>Vivian arrived safely at Washington, It wasn’t her first time but it’s been a while since her last visit. She was exhausted because of the long travel time that she let her cab driver to chose a hotel for her, all she wanted was a nice room then take a shower and rest. Fortunately the cab driver wasn’t bad, they arrived at the hotel, she paid the cab and went inside straight to the front desk.</p><p>
  <em>Good evening Ma’am! Welcome to The Peninsula Hotel! How can I help you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh I want a room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you have a reservation Ma’am?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I don’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see, Let me check first if we have an available room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, and I prefer a small one please. I don’t have any company and I’ll just stay for a night. You see I am here for my friend, Maude Findlay. She’s the congresswoman of Tuckahoe. I didn’t told her I am coming because I wanted to surprise her. No actually-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am sorry to interrupt your story Ma’am, but I just found a perfect room for you. It’s Room 403. Would you like take it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes please!  </em>
</p><p><em>Great, just fill out this form and here’s your key. By the way Ma’am it may sound odd but you look familiar. I can’t put my finger on</em> <em>it but I think I saw you somewhere before...</em></p><p>
  <em>Really? Have you been to Idaho? Well I just moved there.. Oh! Maybe you attended one of my charity balls at Tuckahoe. I hosted many events before. Here’s the form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve never been to Tuckahoe before, anyway I don’t want to keep you here Mrs. Harmon. Enjoy your stay here and have a great night!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Few minutes later, Dorothy and Blanche arrived at the hotel. They had a lovely dinner at a fancy restaurant. The good thing was they didn’t have to pay for it since it was considered as a “business trip”, basically Mr. Allen paid for it. They went inside past through the front desk. Dorothy noticed how the receptionist looked at them specially  to Blanche but she didn’t paid much attention. She thought to herself that it might be because of Blanche’s outfit, it looked good on her but in all honesty it’s too much for her age.</p><p><em>Oh now I know where I saw her. They look similar, I wonder if they are twins? Maybe sisters</em><em>?</em><em> Mrs. Harmon looks younger.</em> The receptionist whispered to herself as she stared at the couple who’s staying at Room 402.</p><p>They arrived at their room, Dorothy is so exhausted that she went straight to bed.</p><p><em>Aren’t you gonna change first?</em> Blanche asked while looking at Dorothy.</p><p>
  <em>Oh honey I am just resting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see... Ummmm Dorothy? </em>
</p><p><em>Yes Blanche? </em>She looked at her.<em> What’s the matter?</em></p><p>
  <em>I’ve noticed that you are checking out that young female receptionist downstairs... When we arrived here... a while ago</em>
</p><p>Dorothy snorted. <em>What? What are talking about?</em></p><p>Blanche didn’t say anything and just stared at her.</p><p><em>Look! Come here</em>. Blanche went towards her then she grabbed her waist so that she’ll get closer to her. She looked up to see Blanche’s face.</p><p>
  <em>You know this view isn’t bad at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dorothy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you jealous?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me? Blanche Devereaux? No way...</em>
</p><p>Dorothy smiled, she knew Blanche would never get jealous. It’s either a yes or a big yes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh of course you won’t, what’s to be jealous about anyway? She’s just young with a gorgeous body and a beautiful face. No wonder she got this amazing job, also she seems-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright! I am jealous!!! Are you happy?!</em>
</p><p><em>I know, I just want to hear you say it.</em> Dorothy smiled. <em>But seriously honey, You know that I prefer fine aged wine than the new ones right? There’s nothing to be jealous nor worry about. I got  my eyes only on you. It’s just the receptionist was staring at us, specially at you. </em></p><p>
  <em>Me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t notice?</em>
</p><p><em>No, maybe she’s just admiring how graceful, stunning and gorgeous lady I am. </em>She said proudly. <em>Dorothy, why don’t we shower together? I will not take no as an answer. </em>She then dragged Dorothy and headed to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Viv's POV</em>
</p><p>Vivian who’s sitting at the tub for quite some time now, thinking about Arthur, her friends and regretting that she came to Washington without telling her husband.</p><p>
  <em>Oh when Arthur finds out he’ll going to kill me! It’s his fault anyway, going to Canada without telling me. Come to think of it If it wasn’t for Walter, Arthur wouldn’t do that. It’s Walter’s!!! But He only came because Maude and him had a fight… Oh Maude this is all your fault!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why me??!!</em>
</p><p>Vivian was startled. She was just imagining things but it felt real.</p><p><em>My gosh for a sec, I thought I heard Maude screaming at me.</em> She smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Oh I missed her so much. How thoughtless of me to blame her. She must be miserable now. Maybe I should call her?</em>
</p><p>Vivian finished her bath and prepared for bed. She decided to call her best friend’s number.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maude's POV</em>
</p><p>Maude came home exhausted; the day was tiring. What’s worst is no one’s at home to greet her or welcome her. It’s been a couple of days passed since Walter decided to go and visit Arthur in Idaho. They had a fight about Maude being so busy and having no time for Walter since he retired, he wanted more attention than ever. Coming home to an empty house made Maude feel blue. She went to the kitchen and prepared some drinks then settled at the couch, when the phone ringed. She excitedly answered.</p><p>
  <em>Hello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello! Maude? It’s me Maggie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Its you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s with the change of tone? I’m sorry to disappoint you. Are you expecting a call?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I am not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe waiting for someone to call?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out with it Maggie! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I am calling because I forgot to tell you about the re-opening of National Gallery of Art.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you are invited. You need to come Maude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have a choice, If you won’t come you’ll be the talk of town again. You just got off the spotlight the last time you-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright I will go! </em>
</p><p>They talked for a couple of minutes, Maggie talked about the event and Maude just tried to prolong their conversation so that she could have at least a company that night.</p><p>
  <em>Maude I need to hang up now. You know, why don’t you call that best friend of yours. What’s her name again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vivian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes that’s right. Maybe you could talk to Walter too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good night Maggie. *letting out a huge sigh*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Maude, Good night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viv's POV</em>
</p><p>Vivian tried calling a couple of times but the phone’s busy.</p><p>
  <em>Still busy? Oh of course she’s a congresswoman now. I’ll just head to bed and rest. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. National Gallery of Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p><p>Dorothy woke up first, she opened her eyes and saw Blanche sleeping in her arms. At first she can’t believe it but it’s true, Blanche Devereaux her very best friend next to her. On a bed. At a hotel. She didn’t want the moment to end but they needed to get up for the event.</p><p>
  <em>Blanche? Honey? Wake up.</em>
</p><p><em>5 more minutes…</em> then she burrowed her head unto Dorothy.</p><p><em>Wake up sleepy head, you need to get up now.</em> She then kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>Blanche opened her eyes slowly and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>You did that on purpose right? So that I will give you a kiss?</em>
</p><p>Blanche winked at her.<em> Works everytime.</em></p><p>
  <em>Let’s change first and grab our breakfast shall we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In bed?</em>
</p><p><em>Blancheee!</em> Dorothy shouted as they both laughed.</p><p>After having breakfast together, they then proceed to have a little pillow talk or a second breakfast before taking a shower together. They keep denying this trip as honeymoon but deep inside they do considered it as one. After getting dressed, they headed out to the venue. Dorothy wanted to take the cab but Blanche insisted on taking the train. They didn’t expect the huge volume of people, its to late to get off.</p><p><em>I told you we should have taken a cab.</em> Dorothy whispered.</p><p><em>I know but we’re here already so stop complaining</em>!</p><p>The train stopped, its not their station but they got pushed by the crowd. Blanche managed to get on the train but Dorothy didn’t. When Blanche look behind her she didn’t see Dorothy. She then looked at the window and saw her, Dorothy just muttered “Go on, I’ll catch up”. Dorothy was familiar with the place anyway, she basically studied the transportation system in Washington if something like this happens. Blanche on the other hand can’t do anything, she knew Dorothy is a smart person so she’ll catch up. Meanwhile Dorothy let out a huge sigh.</p><p>
  <em>This won’t happened if she just listen to me.</em>
</p><p>She turned and saw a lady wearing a cyan outfit, a long sleeve blouse with a long pants. She noticed the wedged shoes she was wearing.</p><p><em>Wow that must be very uncomfortable.</em> She whispered.</p><p>The lady then looked at her and had an eye contact. Dorothy was shocked when she saw the lady’s face. She smiled at Dorothy and immediately approached her. Dorothy was so confused that she didn’t able to move.</p><p><em>Maude!!! Good heavens! What are you doing here? </em>She then hugged Dorothy. <em>I know it’s been a while but look at you. Why’d you color your hair white? Is this a trend here? She touched Dorothy’s face. You aged too…</em></p><p>Dorothy then came to her senses and took a step back.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry but who are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Don’t be silly Maude, It’s me Vivian. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not Maude, You must be mistaken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not Maude? Wait is this a candid camera? Or a disguise? I see! People can’t know that you are a congresswoman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No it’s not like that! I am not that person. I’m sorry but I am in a hurry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait Maude! Take me with you. Don’t leave me here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the last time woman, I am not Maude! The name is Dorothy. Dorothy Zbornak!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A code name?</em>
</p><p>Dorothy was so annoyed, it’s like talking to another Rose but with Blanche’s face. She then looked at the lady again and noticed how she resembled Blanche so much. Though this woman is younger.</p><p>
  <em>Look, what did you say your name again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vivian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look Vivian, My real name is Dorothy Zbornak. I don’t recall any Maude that I know of, and I never met you before. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go.</em>
</p><p>Vivian hold onto Dorothy, not letting go of her hand. She can’t helped but cry.</p><p>
  <em>Why are you crying??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel like Maude is abandoning me… You looked like her, sound like her. Just older!</em>
</p><p>Dorothy scratched her head.</p><p>
  <em>Okay *inhales and exhales* What’s the matter? Did this Maude person left you?</em>
</p><p><em>No! She’s my best friend. I came here to see her… But I don’t know her place</em>.</p><p>
  <em>What?! You came here not knowing her place? Good grief. Don’t tell me she doesn’t know you are coming?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did you know? Wow! Are you a psychic? Or maybe you are Maude’s doubleganger? Oh no. You two can’t meet, that-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woman!</em>
</p><p>Vivian was startled. <em>You even have her temper. </em>She whispered.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, but how the hell would you find her?</em>
</p><p><em>You see she is a congresswoman so I’ll just need to found her office.</em> Vivian then showed Dorothy a picture that Maude sent her. <em>Look this is my friend and this is her office. </em></p><p>Dorothy looked at the photos, she can’t believed her eyes. It’s like looking at a mirror.</p><p>
  <em>She is really a congresswoman huh.</em>
</p><p><em>Yes of Tuckahoe.</em> Viv added.</p><p><em>Well I know this building, you are lucky that it’s near here. Now listen carefully, I’ll give you the directions… </em>Dorothy looked at Viv’s face, she was smiling at her with those round hollowed eyes. <em>Okay I will take you there. </em></p><p>Dorothy decided to take Vivian to the congress office since by looking at her she’ll lost her way and cry like a baby. Vivian held onto Dorothy the whole time, most of the time Dorothy would be annoyed but Viv’s looks reminded her of Blanche.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Vivian-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can call me Viv.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh okay, Viv… Maude is your best friend? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, We knew each other since college. We were roomies back then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh then how come you didn’t tell her you are coming?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll this is unplanned. I came from Idaho. Red River, Idaho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idaho? That’s quite far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. I moved there with my husband and Maude went here with her husband for work. There’s some problems and I decided to pay her a visit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marital problems?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay Viv, you don’t need to tell me the details.</em>
</p><p>Vivian just smiled at Dorothy. <em>Are you married too Dorothy?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh yes, twice. But both didn’t work out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh I am sorry Dorothy…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be Viv, I am in a relationship with someone and we’re happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is he?</em>
</p><p>Dorothy smiled. <em>She’s not here, we got separated because of the crowded train.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh my gosh! You need to find her… Her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. </em>
</p><p><em>Ohhhhhh.</em> Viv let go of Dorothy’s arm. <em>Your wife might see us. I don’t want to get in trouble.</em></p><p>Dorothy laughed<em>. Don’t worry by this time she’s at the National Gallery of Art. She works at a museum at Miami and we got invited to the re-opening here at Washington. Also, we are not married yet.</em></p><p>
  <em>Really? I sort of worked at the museum too. Like hosting an event for fundraising! Well, are you planning to get married?</em>
</p><p>Dorothy didn’t answer. Viv noticed it and changed the topic.</p><p>
  <em>Are we somewhat near?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes! We are here.</em>
</p><p>They arrived at the Maude’s office, they entered the building and spoke to the receptionist. Luckily, Maude’s secretary Maggie was there and met Vivian. She told Viv where to find her and gave her a pass so that she could enter the venue. Maggie also get Dorothy and Vivian a ride, she asked one of the shuttle service to escort the two lady saying that Dorothy is Maude’s sister. Since they looked a like the driver gladly took them without questioning. Maggie was really amazed about meeting Dorothy and how she resembled Maude a lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>